


Another Fine Mess

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Romulans, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a Summary, here is the prompt I was given:<br/>Fanfic War Prompt: Triumvirate taken captive by hostile aliens, Jim is being tortured, Bones and Spock must work together to break out and save the day. Bonus points for Mcspirk/spones moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Fine Mess

I held my hand against McCoy’s chest, forcing him to hold still in the small alcove that we’d found for shelter. It was cold, and I could see my breath and Leonard’s. He was shivering, and while showing him compassion would have been seen as a weakness by our captors while in our cell, now that we had escaped, I was free to touch him and offer what comfort I could.

The Romulans had already attempted to use our loyalty to the Captain in their game, using the threat of his death to make us tell them what we were doing on the planet—a planet in Federation space where they had no business being to begin with. Unsurprisingly they did not find my pointing out that fact to be the useful information they were seeking. I was given two cracked ribs to prove their disappointment.

We had been forced to hide our relationship from them. If they knew that we had a personal bond as well as simple loyalty to Jim as our Captain, it would escalate. The Romulans that held us knew that they could not torture me into giving up the information they wanted, but if they knew how Leonard and I felt about Jim—let alone each other—they would harm them both to break me.

“Dammit, Spock, we can’t hide the entire time,” Leonard snapped at me. “Tell me you’ve got some plan to get Jim out of there.”

“I am formulating a plan, Doctor.” A plan that would hopefully not get my t’hy’lara killed. I would not survive that. I was so tightly bound to these men that I could feel Jim’s pain. My head was pounding because of it, and my breath hitched when one of Jim’s fingers was broken. It was primitive torture, but it was effective.

“They’ll kill him.” There was no fire in McCoy’s voice this time. It was a statement of fact filled with dread. He put his hand over mine on his chest. In normal circumstances it would have been a sign of affection that would make me smile in the privacy of our quarters, but this was neither the time nor the place for that. His frustration and fear overshadowed any positive emotions that we might share though our bond.

“I am aware of that.” I met his eyes, letting him hear my thoughts. He knows that we are here, Leonard.

“We need to save him, Spock!”

I put my hand over his mouth. Quiet. It was not a gentle thought when I sent it at him. He jerked back, and hit his head on the rough wall behind him. I have a plan, although I am quite certain that you will not like it.

“And that’s supposed to be different? I don’t like any of this!” He hissed feeling as usual that telepathy would not express his opinion clearly.

“I am sorry, Leonard,” I whispered as I moved my hand to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “But this may hurt.” I tossed him out of the shadows to crash into a pair of armed Romulans. I judged his weight and trajectory well. McCoy managed to knock the weapon from the first guard’s hand without trying. The other spun on him, his fist shooting out to catch Leonard in the chin. The Doctor’s head snapped back from the force of the blow, but he did not fall.

I did not come out of hiding. Instead I waited until they were both completely focused on stopping him. He fought well, and he was cursing my name by the time I came up behind the last Romulan standing to apply a neck pinch that sent him into a boneless heap on top of his partner.

“Well done, Leonard. You will fit the part well.” I reached down, taking the weapons and communicators from the fallen men. “This one is about my size. I will put on his uniform, and then I will lead my beaten Federation prisoner back inside.”

“You could have told me your plan, goddamned hobgoblin.” His anger would be easy for any minor telepath to feel, which was also part of my plan.

“You will be a much more convincing escaped prisoner and I your captor with your level of anger and the injuries you have sustained. You did tell me to come up with a plan, which I did.” The Romulan uniform was loose on my hips, but it would do. Fortunately these were not rogues as Nero’s crew had been. There was no need for me to shave my head and have my scalp and face marked.

“Like you’ve ever had to egg me on to be mad at you, Spock.” He was trembling from the cold as I put the cuffs that I had taken from one of the guards on his wrists. “I like being mad at you if you recall.”

“These are not sealed, so you will need to be careful.” I turned him around and shoved the extra disruptor into the back of his pants and tugged his blue tunic over the top of it. “In case I need an additional weapon, or you do. I can feel Jim, Leonard. When we get closer, you will probably be able to feel him as well.”

“Because they’re torturing him, I know. I could feel it before.”

“Don’t let your anger with me go. Romulans are not known for their skill with telepathy, but as they are an offshoot of my people, logically they must have some degree of ability.” I gently brushed the back of my fingers over a bruise that was forming on his cheek. “Anger is difficult to read through, and it is logical for you to feel it. I am sorry you were hurt, t’hy’la.”

“I know. Now shut up, and let’s go get Jim. I want to go home. I’ve had enough of you pointy eared bastards for a lifetime.”

“And I am certain to have several weeks of mine to listen to you complain about us at your leisure once we return to Enterprise.” I held my stolen disruptor at his back and shoved him with the point back the way we had come. “Walk.”

***

“Did we just pull this off?” McCoy said in a hushed whisper as I shoved him toward the cell block that we had escaped from earlier. He was limping, which he had not been doing before.

“A limp, Leonard?”

“It’s called acting, Spock. We want them to think I’m harmless, don’t we?”

“If we are being watched on camera, it might be better for you to remember which leg is supposedly injured then,” I pointed out. We were getting closer to Jim. He was screaming for us with his voice, which I could barely hear, and with his mind that was making it nearly impossible for me to think. “You keep switching which leg is bearing your weight.”

“Shut up, Spock.” He stopped moving, and I nearly crashed into him. “That was Jim. I felt him.”

“Yes, we are close.” The screams stopped, and for a moment my breath caught in my chest. I could not hear him, but I could feel him. While I would normally approach the cell cautiously and take my measure of the situation, we no longer had time for that. Jim was growing weaker. “He knows we’re here. We must hurry.”

McCoy pulled the disruptor I had hidden in his uniform free, and we came around the corner firing at anything that moved. Neither of us liked to fight. It was alien to both of us to kill, but we would do it for Jim. We would spend many nights on the observation deck—me with tea and Leonard with bourbon—while we spoke of what we’d been forced to do to save our lover. We would hide the guilt from Jim, and help each other heal. It was an illogical emotional response, but it was very typical of us.

Leonard ducked and I fired one last time, taking out the final guard at the station, and we raced for his cell. I used a Romulan communicator to get in touch with the Enterprise while Leonard unlocked the barrier to Jim’s cell. We had experience with that from our own escape.

“Jesus, Jim,” he said, his voice rough with emotion and pain. “Sorry we took so long.”

“I was about to give up on you,” Jim croaked. His lips were split. Eyes swollen nearly shut, and blood, both drying and fresh, covered nearly every inch of his exposed flesh. His uniform was soaked in it.

“No you weren’t. We didn’t give up on you either. You get the ship, Spock.”

“Yes, Leonard.” I carefully began undoing the bindings that held Jim to the slab. “I was able to send a message to the ship. They will use the communicator’s signal to lock onto us.” I placed it carefully into Jim’s uninjured hand. “Please hold onto that, Jim, while we wait. They are beaming us directly to Medbay.”

Thankfully he did not need to hold onto the communicator long before the familiar sensation of the transporter began. For once I was quite certain that Leonard would not find issue with it.


End file.
